The invention relates, on the one hand, to an arrangement of building components, and on the other hand to the building components themselves, to an arrangement of panel-shaped or strip-shaped building components made of wood, wood material or a wood-based material.
Panel-shaped building components include, for example, building panels, floor panels, cladding panels, cladding strips, or similar, used in particular for covering the walls, ceilings or floors of all types of buildings. Such components may consist of single of multi-ply panels or strips of wood or wood-based material that may be laminated on one or both outer surfaces. The lamination may take the form of plastic sheets, wood or plastic veneers, etc. In particular, the invention is concerned with floor panels made of wood and having relatively hard surfaces consisting of laminated plastic layers.
Arrangements of such components, or such components themselves, discussed above are known prior art.
The invention relates in particular to the special manner of connecting such structural elements in order to secure the latter in an optimal position relative to each other in the connected state, with the assistance of looking elements, while at the same time being able to disconnect the components if required.
In addition to this specific goal of the invention, the purpose of the features of the invention is to ensure that the looking elements to be produced are as simple and economical as possible in design and do not require the use of additional aids, so that the components can be fitted or joined together quickly and reliably in a manner that is non-damaging to the materials involved.
According to the invention, in the case of building components or an arrangement to connect building components, an arrangement of panel-shaped or strip-shaped building components (1, 2) made of wood, wood material or a wood-based material, possibly having, for example, plastic laminated layers on the top and/or bottom surfaces, e.g. building panels, floor panels, cladding panels, or cladding strips, and the like, or such components, said components (1, 2) having possibly a flat bottom surface (15) for placing on a flat substrate, said components (1, 2) being connectable with each other by the tongue-and-groove principle and having two in particular equally long legs (3, 4) projecting from at least one of the end faces of the one component (1) and forming between from a groove (5), into which groove (15) is insertable a tongue (6) projecting from one of the end faces of the respective other component (2), said components having locking elements matched to each other in the form of a recess or depression (8) or in the form of a projection (7) formed on at least one side of the groove (5) and on at least one side of the tongue (6), and preferably over the entire length of the groove (5) and the tongue (6), in order to hold joined components (1, 2) in the joined position, characterized in that,
in particular in order to achieve a firm but detachable connection between the components (1, 2) the groove (B) is directly formed in, and in particular is cut or milled in, component (1),
the tongue (6) is of integral one-piece construction with the component (2), from which is in particular machined or milled,
the width (B) of the groove (5) increases from the inside to the outside
the thickness (D) of the tongue (6) decreases in the direction towards its free end
the projection (7) on the tongue (B) possesses a longer front surface (18, 30) forming an angle (xcex1) with the top surface (13) of the components (1, 2) said projection (7) also possesses a shorter rear surface (17) merging with this aforementioned front surface via a sharp bend and forming an angle (xcex2) with the top surface (13) of components (1, 2) that is larger than the angle (xcex1), the recess (8) in the groove (5) possesses a contact surface (18xe2x80x2) close to the base of the groove, which surface, in the locked position, is in at least partial contact with the long front surface (18, 30), and said recess also possesses a shorter contact surface (17xe2x80x2) located away from the base of the groove, which surface, in the locked position, is in contact with the shorter rear surface (17) of the projection (7).
and at least one of the two, and preferably both, legs (3, 4) forming the groove can be flexibly bent outwards relative to the respective other leg of the groove, so that the tongue (6) is clamped in the engaged position by the legs (3, 4) of the groove, or it may be inserted into or withdrawn from the groove (5) by elastically flexing the legs (3, 4) of the groove.
It should be mentioned that the tongue is of solid one-piece construction with the components from which it is shaped.
The width of the groove, which increases from the inside to the outside, or the thickness of the tongue, which decreases in the direction towards its free end, are matched to each other so that, when the components are joined together, the surfaces of the groove and of the tongue are in full contact with one another. As a result, the components are held in a defined position in relation to each other.
The detachability of the connection is substantially enhanced by the fact that the surface of the projection formed on the tongue, said surface being close to the component, and the surface of the recess formed on the groove, said surface being close to the opening of the groove, run obliquely or slantingly in the direction of the component or the groove opening, so that the tongue can be withdrawn from the groove. The introduction and withdrawal of the tongue is possible because at least one of the legs of the groove is elastically widenable in respect to the other leg, or can be elastically moved away from the other leg; in particular, the two legs of the groove are made of a material strong enough to permit them to bend elastically outwards, thus permitting the tongue to be inserted into the groove. In the process, the projection, of which at least one is provided on the tongue, can move past the inner edges at the opening of the groove by sliding along these inner edges, thereby forcing the legs of the groove apart.
The locking elements provided to ensure the positionally fixed connection of the components, said locking elements being formed by mutually matched projections and recesses, are formed on the groove and on the tongue. These locking elements may be provided at intervals along the groove and tongue, but better engagement is achieved and manufacture is simplified if these locking elements extend over the entire length of the grooves and tongues provided.
In one particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, appropriate projections are formed on both sides of the tongue and appropriate recesses are formed on both sides of the groove, because this achieves a double locking engagement and thus a firm connection between the components.
The components may be of any desired width. Components of the same width or components of different width may be joined with one another in order, for example, to achieve a certain floor configuration.
As regards the connecting together or the disconnection of the components, it is advantageous to proceed according to the features set forth such that an arrangement as disclosed previously is characterized in that the angle (xcex1) formed between the front surface (10) and the top surface (13) of the components (1, 2) is greater than the angle (xcex3) formed between the area of the groove surface (9) close to the base of the groove and the top surface (13) of the components (1, 2) (FIG. 1), and is characterized in that when the projection (7) is formed on only one side of the tongue (6) and the recess (8) is formed only on the side of the groove (5) facing this side, the surfaces of the tongue (6) and of the groove (5) which are not provided with a projection or recess are in full contact with one another and form the same angle (xcex3) with the top surface (13) of the components (1, 2).
A preferred embodiment of the invention is characterized in that,
the tongue surfaces (10) close to the end of the tongue possess the same angle of inclination (xcex3) relative to the top surface (13) of the components (1, 2) as the groove surfaces (9) in the areas close to the base of the groove, against which areas the tongue surfaces (10) close to the end of the tongue are in contact when the components (1, 2) are fitted together,
along at least one groove surface (9), preferably the groove surface (9) close to the top surface of the components, and in particular in both groove surfaces (8), there is formed, as a locking element, a recess or depression (8) having a triangular shape in the cross section perpendicular to the direction in which the components (1, 2) are fitted together,
along at least one tongue surface (10), preferably on the tongue surface (10) close to the top surface of the components, and in particular on both tongue surfaces (10), there is formed a projection (7) having a triangular shape in the cross section perpendicular to the direction in which the components (1, 2), the projection (7) and the recess (8) are in full contact with each other, without any play, along their contours (FIG. 2).
This cross section shape of a tongue, having at least one projection formed thereon and having at least one corresponding recess formed in the groove, permits the surfaces of the tongue, or of the projection provided on the tongue, to slide easily on the surfaces of the groove, or on the surfaces of the groove that directly adjoin the opening of the groove, when the tongue is introduced into the groove.
The features characterized in that
when the components (1, 2) are in the locked position, substantially the entire area of the tongue surface (10) located ahead of the projection (7) in the direction of the front end of the tongue is in contact with the groove surface (9) result in firm locking engagement of the two components to be joined.
For the purpose of introducing the tongue of the one component into the groove of the other component, and also for the purpose of detaching said tongue, it is particularly advantageous to proceed according to the feature characterized in that the longest triangle side of the recess (8) is located along or in the plane of the groove surface (9), the triangle side (17xe2x80x2) closer to the opening of the groove being shorter and inclined at a larger angle (xcex2) relative to the top surface (13) than the triangle side (18xe2x80x2) that is located closer to the base (11) of the groove and is inclined at an angle (xcex1) relative to the top surface (13), characterized in that the longest triangle side of the projection (7) is located along or in the plane of the tongue surface (10), the triangle side (17) located away from the free end of the tongue being shorter and inclined at a larger angle (xcex2) relative to the top surface (13) than the triangle side (18) that is located close to the free end of the tongue and is inclined at an angle (xcex1) relative to the top surface (13), and further characterized in that the projection (7) formed on the tongue (6) has a cross-sectional shape corresponding to the triangular shape of the recess (8). When this method is employed, the resistance encountered when detaching or withdrawing the tongue from the groove is higher than the resistance encountered when introducing the tongue into the groove; however, the tongue is firmly engaged in the groove, yet at the same time this locking engagement can easily be reversed.
It is not necessary to form an elastically yielding tongue or tongue sections because the legs of the groove possess sufficient elasticity to be able to open up appropriately when the tongue is introduced.
It is advantageous if the features characterized in that the triangular projection (7) on the tongue (6) is located between surface areas of the tongue (6) having the same angle of inclination (xcex3) relative to the top surface (13) of the components (1, 2) are provided, because these result in a defined design of the tongue and groove that is easy to manufacture and that permits good contact between the tongue and the groove.
The features characterized in that, between the opening of the groove and the start of the shorter triangle side (17xe2x80x2) of the recess (8), the surface area (25xe2x80x2) of the groove surface (9) forms an angle with the top surfaces (13) of the components (1, 2) that corresponds to the angle of inclination (xcex1) of the longer triangle side (18xe2x80x2), so that this surface area (25xe2x80x2) of the groove (8) forms the sliding surface for the longer triangle side (18) of the projection (7) provided on the tongue (6) simplify the introduction of the tongue into the groove.
The features characterized in that the area of the tongue surface (10) close to the free end of the tongue, and also the area of the tongue surface (10) close to the end face of the components (2), merge into the longer (18) and the shorter (17) triangle sides of the projection (7), in each case via a bend (19, 20), define exactly the position of the tongue in the groove, because the projection comes to rest exactly in the recess and thus the projection and the recess, or the surfaces of the tongue and the surfaces of the groove, abut exactly and in full-surface contact with each other.
When the cross section of the triangular projection, or of the projection of the tongue engaged in the recess in the groove, is designed such that the triangle side (18) close to the bottom of the groove (FIG. 2), or the section (30) of the tongue surface (10) received by the recess (8) (FIG. 1), is about four to eight times, preferably five to seven times, as long as the triangle side (17) located away from the base of the groove (FIG. 2) or the shorter rear surface (17) (FIG. 1), and also characterized in that the angle between the two triangle sides (17, 18), or between the section (30) of the tongue surface (10) and the shorter rear surface (17), is 100 to 140xc2x0, and in particular 110 to 130xc2x0. This simplifies the introduction of the tongue into the groove or offers the tongue firm engagement in the groove, yet at the same time permits withdrawal of the tongue from the groove without damaging the material.
The invention is further characterized in that the longer triangle side (18, 18xe2x80x2) and the shorter triangle side (17, 17xe2x80x2) of the projection (7) or of the recess (8) merge into the front or rear area of the groove surface (9) and of the tongue surface (10), via a bend (19, 20).
The features characterized in that the end face of the leg (4) of the groove in the one component (1), said leg being located close to the top surface of the component and possessing possibly a rounded or chamfered inner surface (29), is in contact with the end face area of the other component (2), said and face area being located close to the top surface of the component, and/or characterized in that the end face of the leg (3) of the groove of the one component (1), said leg being located close to the bottom surface of the said component, is located at a distance from the end face area of the other component (2), said end face area being located close to the bottom of the said component are advantageous for avoiding tilting when introducing the tongue into the groove. Furthermore, the features of this claim help to ensure that the end-face surfaces of the components to be joined by the engagement of the projections of the tongue in the recess of the groove are in close contact with one another or are brought close together with one another so that no gaps are formed.
It has been found in practice that the features characterized in that the groove (5) and the tongue (6) are formed in the middle section of the respective and faces of the components (1, 2) or symmetrically in relation to a horizontal mid-plane of the components (1, 2), are advantageous, because the manufacture of the groove and tongue is simplified, or the force is transmitted without damaging the material.
When the features characterized in that the arrangement comprises components (1) bearing on one of their end faces a groove (5) and on the respective other and face a tongue (8), and also comprising components (1) bearing on both opposite end faces or on all end faces grooves (5) or tongues (6) respectively, and/or characterized in that the components (1, 2) are of symmetrical or identical configuration in relation to a plane running perpendicular to their surface and through the longitudinal and/or transverse id-axis, or characterized in that the components (1, 2) are of different widths, and the components (1) bearing grooves (5) at their opposite and faces are possibly panel-shaped or wide in dimension, and the components (2) bearing tongues (6) are of narrow, strip-shaped or elongate configuration, are adopted, the components are easy to install and at the same time are optically attractive. In this way, relatively wide, panel shaped components, not necessary elongate but also, for example, rectangular or square in configuration, are held together by relatively narrow, strip-shaped components, thereby not only resulting in a pleasing pattern, but also simplifying the installation technique.